Manipulation
by Reformer
Summary: Ron takes action, no longer wanting to be just another person in the background.
1. Chapter 1

Ron was walking upstairs to crash for the night in his room. Finally the big day had arrive, the guests would be arriving tomorrow and Bill and Fleur would soon be married, no longer would he have to hear his mother make a fuss about it. As he made his way down the corridor he noticed the door to Ginny's room was slightly ajar, thinking that Hermione might be in there with Ginny he proceeded torward the door ready to ask them about the work they did today and what his mom has ready for them do tomorrow. The sight he saw was to say the least shocking, there laid his sister on her bed alone, fingering herself with all her glory. Quickly restructing his response, he pretended to just have walked in and not noticed anything.

"Hey Ginny" he started in a form of question as if Hermione was there.

Hearing Ron's voice Ginny jumped a bit on her bed in shock, quickly repositioning herself hoping he didn't see what she was doing.

"What do you want?" she replied slightly stuttering, while she wipped her fingers on the blankets under the covers

An evil thought came across Ron's mind, he turned around without saying anything and headed to the door, leaving Ginny in a worried state.

"Ron" she called out again.

Arriving at the door he pulled out his wand and casted a quick muffliato after shutting the door lock.

"It doesn't matter what I want, but whether you will give me it" he said turning around, putting his wand back into this pocket.

"What are you talking about?!" Ginny replied gapping at him completely lost.

"What do you think mum would say or worse do if I told her you and Harry were having sex in here?" A small grin forming on his face.

"What are you talking about? I have never had sex with Harry, and why the fuck do you care if I do?"

"Who do you think she'll believe? You? Or me? Guest will be arriving tomorrow, what if I tell her you got frisky with one of Fleur's cousins? Don't think for a second I won't, unless you give me what I want of course. You know she isn't happy with you lately with the way she says you've been acting."

"What do you want" she said knowing that he was right, mother would believe him over her easily lately.

Ron silently walked torwards her, with a smirk on his face he unzipped his pants.

"Ron what are you doing?!" she said seeing him unzip his pants.

Taking his dick out he held it out in front of her, "I think you know exactly what I want now".

"I'm your sister Ron, your sister, what the fuck is wrong with you?" she replied moving closer to the center of the bed away from him.

"Okay, so do you want me to tell mum today or tomorrow?"

"Ron. Please don't do this."

"The choice is yours Ginny and time is running out. Hermione's also sleeping here too so decide quick."

"He's serious" she thought panicing, "he's fucking serious" and with that she said "I'll do it".

Ginny moved back to the edge of the bed and held his dick with one hand and gave it a quick suck causing him to gasp from the wet warmth.

He put his hand at the base of her neck as he kept blowing him, for some reason this made it feel even better, he felt like he was in heaven.

Ginny kept sucking, taking it all and then letting it spring free at times, which led him to place a hand at the base of her neck and guide her with a little force, not letting her to release his dick fully, gagging her at times even. It didn't take long at all for him to climax, and when he did he made sure to make her a mess, taking his dick out of her mouth to spray her face, neck, and chest. Her hair took some hit of the juice, but she mostly felt the sperm on her face trailing down, and the sperm on her neck and chest seep into her breasts and soak into her shirt while she just sat there utterly frozen apart from breathing with her eyes closed.

In effort to clean himself Ron wiped the sperm of his dick on the bottom of Ginny's shirt and just zipped up his pant and prepared to leave.

"Tomorrow morning. Wake up early so you can fix me up, or I can just come to you once you're awake. Good night, Hermione should be here soon so wipe your face, I don't think she would be happy knowing you had sex with Harry in the room she's about to sleep in, especially when he said he'd be sleeping right now. Don't wash, just wipe, I want you exactly how you are right now in the morning" Ron said and walked out the room.

After Ron left, Ginny got up and rushed to the bathroom that's connected to her room, wiping her face on the nearest towel she saw. The top of her shirt was wet, soaked with sperm, if Hermione asked anything she could just say she was washing up. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed some spots of sperm on her hair, she wiped it up the best she could and washed her hands. She went straight back to her bedroom and laid down on her bed and waited for sleep to take her in, hoping to fall asleep before Hermione showed up, she just wanted to sleep.

"What was in store for her tomorrow? Should she go to him or wait for him to come to her? She should have washed her mouth, fuck how could she have forgotten, the taste lingered in her mouth but she can't risk getting up. What else would this lead to?" she wondered frantically. Sleep finally took her, mostly because she was tired from the day's work.


	2. Chapter 2

He was in a dimly lit bedroom laying in bed that seemed very foreign to him but yet also very comfortable. There was a noticible vanilla scented fragerance in the air which further put his body to ease. This is was clearly not his room, the tidiness and decorations clearly made it evident that the room had a woman's touch.

Woman's touch.

With that single thought he realized he wasn't alone in this room, or the bed in particular. A slim feminine hand held a grasp on his pinus triggering him to crave for a release from a quick blow. He madly wanted to grab the girl and have her suck him, but the room and the bed had relaxed him to the point he felt his body just weighing him down from doing much. Looking to his right he saw the girl who was doing this to him, a pretty asian girl wearing a see-through nightwear, her hair was not in a mess, signifying that she had this planned. With his current position he didn't seem to be in control of the sitution and that worried him, he felt too weighed down by the mix of being tired and being relaxed.

"Why don't you use that gorgeous face and take care of it properly" he said turning to her with a smile on his face, expression no discomfort or any sign of his lust. Saying so he further gained information of his surrounding when he turned to the asian girl, it was just the two of there, there was someone to his left also. Turning to his left he noticed another girl there, her head leaning on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, she also had dark hair but she was not in a nightwear like the asian, but rather a black dress. She was an attractive lady with an excellent figure, she wasn't cute like the asian was, she was what the guys would call a bombshell, her breasts were quite noticable and filling in the dress, the sight of them was further turning him on. The asian girl laying to his right got up from her spot off the bed and then got back onto the bed, positioning herself right by his crotch. Leaning forward she placed her face right above his public region and slowly pulled his pajama down with her hands just enough to cause him some discomfort of restraint on his legs but enough to reveal his pinus and the hairy pubes. The pubes were clearly not trimmed, it didn't seem to have not recieved any form of trimming for months in fact, an accurate description would be an overgrown jungle weed. Nonetheless she wordlessly placed her hands on his hips and took his dick in her mouth for quick suck.

Ron diverted his attention from spectating the lady next to him to the girl about to give him a blowjob, she had him helpless. He couldn't spread his legs apart due to the restraints placed by his pant, and he failed to summon enough energy to sit up so he would be able to use force on the girl to keep her from teasing him. The asian, smiling gaving the head of his pinus a teasing lick causing it to twitch and a silent moan to come out of Ron, this was not going as he wished at all, he would either get blue balls from this or ejaculate prematurely after a few more sucks from her. He must divert his attention. Fast.

Turning his attention back to the girl to his left who was laying on her side and wasn't helping his situation at all as she was gently running her fingers over his abdomen under his shirt, he placed his hand on her waist and began to move it down her dress to her underwear, shocked to find out she wasn't wearing any. Feeling nothing but bare skin, he placed his fingers on her vagina and just slide over it, slightly rubbing the area around her pussy for a bit by spread his fingers apart into two groups. His actions were clearly to arouse her and tease her while also taking his attention of the blowjob he was recieving, and his work didn't go unnoticed, the girl knew it was coming but nonetheless let out a moan. The asian began to suck his dick at a more regular pace disappointed that he was managing to block out her tease, wanting to gain his attention she stopped sucking his dick and instead started giving him a handjob knowing full well that guys didn't care for handjobs once they experianced a blowjob. The retreat of the wet warmth on dick did get his attention, he stopped teasing the girl and started to rub his fingers on her pussy while turning his head to look at the asian who had her hands on his dick, beginning to give only the top portion of it short sucks while keeping her eyes on him. She began to suck faster with his attention on her and this led him to finger the girl on his left harder, he knew he was about to cum so he abruptly buried his face into the breasts of the girl next to him as he came into the asian's mouth and face. As soon as he climaxed he woke up with his head buried in his pillow and the the covers of his completely wrapped around his body.

Waking up he had a clear morning erection, he wanted to take care of it right in his bed but he was worried Harry was still there. Slowly sitting up he was relieved to see that Harry had gotten up before him and that he was alone in the room. He had one question in mind: when was Ginny comming. He had told her to come to him in the morning or he would come to her, but he realized that she had no perfect way of knowing when to exactly come so he decided he wouldn't wait for her and with that he got up to make his way to her room.

A note to the readers:  
I did not delete the first 2 reviews. I had deleted the story and reuploaded it- thus the reviews were deleted. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Just read a submission rules: DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER. This is a fanfiction, the rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter III:

Walking into Ginny's room he was happy that Hermione wasn't to be seen, for once he was happy that she wakes up early. Ginny was sitting on bed, she turned to face him when he entered the room.

"I- I didn't know when to come" she said watching him draw his wand and cast some spells by the door.

"Morning, it's fine got a job for you" he said turning back to her and began walking closer to her. His morning erection was still evident as he made his way torward the bed, they both knew what was about to come. There were strands of her hair that was stuck together due to his sperm from last night acting like a substitute for gel, likewise her skin also had harderned a bit from the solidification of the sperm that had been sprayed on her face to breasts.

"Well get to work" he simply said standing with his crotch right in front of her face.

Knowing she didn't have any choice she pulled his pajamas down and gazed at his pinus, it had hardened and was aching for pleasure, as it was aiming up at the ceiling appearing to almost be sticking to his pelvis.

"Quit your fucking gawking, we don't have all day"

Grasping a hold of his dick she arched it down a bit, leveling it to her mouth she then engulfed onto it. As she began to suck it she started bobbing her head, it wasn't like she was experienced at this, it was her second time commiting this act, all she wanted was it to be over quick, make him climax so he would leave.

"We're going to make this a regular thing" Ron said feeling relieved. He then placing a hand on her head, but didn't use force her movements, he did it just because it felt right to him as if he had complete control over her.

"Suck harder" he commanded.

"I'm sucking it" she thought "how else does he fucking want me to do it?" by the time she finished her thought she got an idea. She stopped bobbing her head and instead she kept his dick in her mouth and just did a long slow suck like a vacuum on his dick. This change in pressure brought him great deal of pleasure and after she released him from her mouth she went back to blowing him at a faster pace, with a sudden movement he used his hand on the base of head to force her to gag on his dick while he took in the pleasure of her wet mouth. Releasing her from the gag he let her do her thing, while keeping his hand on head, watching her bob her head on dick. As he felt his climax approaching he was just going to do what he had done last night, spray her face and be on his way, but instead he got another idea: he was just going to ejaculate on her shirt. Just a few seconds before he was about to climax he pulled out of her mouth and aimed at her chest, letting his sperm fly out and just make splats on the center of her shirt and where her breasts made impressions.

"I want you wear this shirt every night to sleep, I want to be able to smell the sperm on it the second I get near you, I don't care if Hermione can also." he said finishing up as she silently looked at what he had done.

He took a seat next to her and placed an arm, beginning to creep it down to the top of her pajamas. Seaping it under her pajamas he further led his hand beneath her underwear triggering a response from Ginny.

"Ron please don't. We should be down for breakfast, someone will come knocking."

Ignoring her he continued to do as he willed, placing his middle finger over her the top her vagina and then guiding both his middle and ring finger over it. Feeling her jerk a bit in response to his fingers touching her vagina, he began to rub the center in hard circles before plunging the two fingers into her. He wanted to tease her, but he mostly just wanted to finger her for a bit and leave before his mother came upstairs screaming about all the work that needed to be done. Pulling his fingers in and out of her he was loving it, she was trying to further cross her legs shut and keep him from doing anything else, but the positioning of his hand was perfect, she was merely locking his hand into her vagina, but there was just enough space for him to continue fingering her at a faster pace. Ginny had her eyes closed and was slightly moaning, but just then she she heard a knock on the door. Both Ron and Ginny froze.

"Ginny? You okay? Why's the door locked" said the voice clearly belonging to Hermione.

"I'm going to go in the bathroom, you go deal with her" Ron said to Ginny, removing his fingers from her.

Getting up from the bed he began to head torward the bathroom.

"Oh and don't forget to spread it out on your shirt" he said turning around, indicating the sperm spots on her shirt.

Ginny took the bottom of her shirt and whipped the spots, spreading it apart and making it look as if was just water.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said while doing so.

Arriving at the door she opened it and let Hermione in.

"Ginny come on you're not even ready yet, your mother wants everyone downstairs. And why was the door locked?" she asked again.

"Ron's in the bathroom, I was just going to check if Harry's done with the shower. I must have accidently locked the door when I was going back to take my dress with me."

"Harry's been done, he's been downstairs with me helping your mother, Ron must have mistaken Harry to be using it."

"Oh he probably did, but I'll be down soon."

"Alright hurry, some people have already starting to show up."

"You should probably go back downstairs, staying up here for too long will have mum thinking you're planning for the hunt on the day of the wedding."

"She hasn't let us be together for the msot part because of it, but she sent me up here to check on you. You're right though, I better head back down."

As Hermione walked back down the stairs, Ginny walked over to her bathroom where Ron was. Walking into the bathroom she saw Ron placing her panties and bras on one corner of the counter.

"Ron what the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't want you to wear them anymore. No more undergarment. I enjoyed fingering you and I want to eat you out next, these will just get in the way of my enjoyment."

"Okay, but let me take a shower now. Mum wants us downstairs and people have already started to show up."

"Wear a pretty dress, I'll be calling you for services whenever I can so dress accordingly" he said and made his way back to his room.

As he was crossing the corridor to his him he saw Fleur Delacour had arrived downstairs, looking attractive as ever, but the dress she was wearing made his fantasies of her comes before his eyes.

"Oh what I would do to rip the dress and fuck her in it" he thought.


End file.
